


That'll Never Happen

by Bookishgirl



Series: Supernatural Drabbles/Oneshots/Headcanons [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 02:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5075014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookishgirl/pseuds/Bookishgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Imagine having the same recurring nightmare and eventually telling Sam about it"</p>
            </blockquote>





	That'll Never Happen

" _This is all your fault..._ "

Your eyes flew open, your breathing heavy as the words from your nightmare echoed in your head.

" _This is all your fault... You shouldn't have come..._ "

Shaking your head, you stood from your bed, rubbing your eyes for a moment before walking out into the kitchen. You needed something to relax you after your nightmare, so you made yourself a small cup of hot cocoa and sat down on the counter with it.

You swung your legs a little as you thought about what to do. This was the fifth night in a row you'd had this exact same nightmare, and it was starting to take its toll. You hadn't had a good night's rest since it started, and now you were less and less energetic every day.

You finished your drink and put your cup in the sink, hesitating a moment as you turned to go back to your room. It wouldn't hurt just to check on him, right...?

You crept slowly towards Sam's room, and saw that his door was cracked open. You pushed on it gently so you could see inside, but the creaking of the hinges caused him to stir and open his eyes groggily.

"(Y/N)?" He asked with a yawn.

"Oh, sorry, Sam. I didn't mean to wake you. I'll let you get back to sleep..." You murmured, starting to back out of the doorway.

"No no, it's fine. What's up?" He asked again, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"No, really, it's nothing." You assured him. "It can wait until the morning. Good night, Sam." He frowned, obviously not believing you, but he allowed you to slip back out into the hall and to your own room. You crawled tiredly back into your bed, resting your head on your pillow and pulling the blankets up to your chin, your back to the open bedroom door. You'd always had the habit of leaving your door open when you slept, which Sam and Dean both thought was stupid. "You're practically inviting all sorts of monsters and things to just waltz in and kill you in your sleep!" Dean would often say, but you just ignored him.

_You looked at your surroundings, searching for the boys, but they were nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, you heard the anguished cries of the Winchesters._

_"Sam!" You shouted, worried. "Dean! I'm coming!" You raced towards the source of the cries, terrified you wouldn't reach them in time to help._

_As you entered the room, you saw them, the boys, held at gunpoint. "Take one step closer," said a faceless figure hidden in the shadows. "And I will shoot Dean Winchester."_

_"I don't think you will." Your dream-self replied, stepping closer._

_"Then you think wrong." The figure replied simply. A shot went off, and you hit the floor with a shriek. You looked up when you heard a heavy thud, and what you saw made you wish you had listened._

_On floor in front of you lay the dead body of Dean Winchester._

_You sat up and crawled over towards him, but before you could reach him, you felt a strong, rough hand grip your shoulder and jerk you back._

_It was Sam._

_"This is all your fault." He growled._

_"Sam, I-" He didn't let you finish your sentence._

_"You shouldn't have come."_

You didn't remember ever falling asleep, but next thing you knew you were waking to the feeling of warm, strong arms slipping around your waist. Your eyes flew open and you turned over to face your visitor.

It was Sam.

He frowned slightly. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked softly, reaching up a hand and placing it on your cheek and rubbing gently with his thumb. You hadn't realized you'd been crying.

"Oh... I... it's nothing..." You lied, looking down. His frown deepened.

"Now I _know_ that's a lie." He said, tilting your head up to face him again. "I heard you scream. Now, why don't you tell me what's going on?" You felt tears spring to your eyes again, and you caved, explaining everything to him.

By the time you'd finished explaining your nightmare to him, you were sobbing into his chest, and he was holding you close, rubbing your back soothingly. You felt him shift, and you thought he was climbing out of the bed, but he wasn't. He kissed the top of your head lightly a few times, then slowly began to trail his lips downwards, kissing your forehead, then your temple, then your cheek, followed by your nose, then finally, cautiously, he pressed his lips to yours.

The sudden contact surprised you, but you were in no way shape or form going to protest. You wrapped your arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. You felt him smile into the kiss for a moment before pulling away. You blushed and looked down.

"Well, that was..."

"Terrible?" You asked, embarrassed.

He shook his head. "Not exactly the word I was looking for. More like... pleasantly surprising." He said, smiling down at you. "And it's something I'd like to do again. May I?" He asked gently, placing a hand on your cheek once again and leaning in. You nodded.

"You may." You murmured, leaning up and meeting him halfway, the feeling of his lips on yours sending tingles down your spine.


End file.
